Tommy, do you love me?
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Tommy and Jude getting married, with kids? I don't know about you but this is something I never want to forget!
1. Chapter 1

Jude: HI Quincy!

Tomy: Hey Jude. How was school?

Jude: I thought we agreed you weren't going to ask me that any more!

Tommy: Sorry, I just wanted to have something to talk about besides what happened!

Jude: We have to talk about it sooner or later!

Tommy: No we don't, just go and start recording!

Jude :...( Tom gives her a dirty look) FINE!

Jude starts recording and Tommy is thinking; I cannot believe she wants to talk about it, all we did was kiss, in public and now Im facing big trouble if this gets out!  
(Later that day)

Jude: Tomy Im goin home I don't want to wait for you to talk anymore!

Tommy: FINE, we'll talk (he only said it to get Jude to stay)

Jude: I think we should go out on a date...

Tommy: Jude you know that's out of the question, I would get in trouble. Just wait one more week until your eighteen, then we can come out in the open about our relationship!

Jude: But I don't want to wait, a week away from you is like a week of dying!

Tommy: Come on Jude please, for me? (Tommy makes a pouty face)

Jude: Tommy don't make the face I won't give in! FINE, you win but only one week! We have to come out at my party.

Tommy: I promise, at your party!

(Meanwhile back at Jamie's house)

Jamie's mom: Jamie Kats on the phone it's about the party!

Jamie: Hello?

Kat: Hi Jamie! Sorry to call last minute but I had to tell you something.

Jamie: Well what did you want to tell me?

Kat: Jamie you cannot tell Jude how you feel about her at her party!

Jamie: Yes I can!

Kat: NO, you can't! Jamie you can't tell her because... Jude and Tommy are going to tell everyone about their relationship!

Jamie: WHAT! NO HE CAN'T HAVE HER I BELONG WITH HER! (Jamie hangs up)

Tommy:Actually yes! I have a surprise for you!

Jude:Tommy! What is it?

Tommy:I dont know... I think I should wait till your birthday, next week.  
Jude:(gives Tommy a pouty look)Please Ill be your girlfriend!  
Tommy:Jude you already are my girlfriend, but if you put it that way fine Ill show you after were done here!  
(later after their done)  
Jude:Okay Tommy I waited until we were done now what is the surprise?  
Tommy:First we need to go to my house then you can have your surprise.  
(they arive at Tommys)  
Jude:Tommy hurry I want my surprise!  
Tommy:(they get to the door and Tommy goes to unlock it but its already unlocked)Well thats weird.  
Jude:Whats weird?  
Tommy:I thought I locked my door... oh well.  
(they get inside and a woman walks up to Tommy and hugs him)  
Woman:HI Tommy!I used my old key, I hope thats okay?  
Tommy:Brooke what do you want?  
(Jude just stands there with a look of confussion)  
Brooke:(looks at Jude)Hi, Im Brooke!  
Jude:...  
Tommy:Brooke this is Jude, Jude this is Brooke. Now Brooke what do you want?  
Brooke:What I cant just drop in to say hi to my ex-fiance anymore?  
Jude:(starts crying and runs out)  
Brooke:What did I say?  
Tommy:Brooke give me my key and leave..NOW!  
Brroke:(gets a hurt look on he rface and leaves)  
(Tommy goes looking for Jude and finds her next to his car)  
Jude:You never told me you were engaged.  
Tommy:I got drunk and proposed, the next day I dumped her thats all it was!  
Jude:Oh.  
Tommy:Now, are you ready for the surprise?  
Jude:Yes!  
Tommy:(helps Jude up)  
(they go ito Tommys room)  
Jude:Sooo?  
Tommy:(gets down on one knee)Jude Harrison, will you marry me?  
Jude:...  
Tommy:Jude, did you hear me?  
Jude:(knods)Are you serious?  
Tommy:Of course!  
Jude:Tommy... do you luv me?  
Tommy:Jude, if I didnt would I ask you this?Now, Jude Harrison will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Tommy Quincy?  
Jude:...

Jude:...YES!  
Tommy:(gets up and hugs then makes out with Jude)  
(the next day at the studio)  
Tommy:(looks around to make sure nobody is there but him and Jude) HEYY BABY!  
Jude:Hi fiance!  
Tommy:That sounds soo nice coming from you!  
Jude:I luuuv you Tommy!  
Tommy:I luuuuv you Jude!  
Jude:Glad to here it!  
Tommy:Glad to say it.  
(Quwest walks in)  
Quwest:Hi guys! Jude I got you some coffee!  
Jude:Thanks  
Tommy:Here Ill pay you back.(takes his wallet out)  
Quwest:Its okay. I enjoy buying coffee for Jude, I do it every day!  
Tommy:I insist, Ill pay you back.  
Jude:Guys quit fighting, its just coffee!  
Quwest:Yeah Tommy, its just coffee!  
Tommy:(storms off)  
Quwest:Sooo, Jude you are already done for the day and so am I. Would you like to go to a movie?  
Tommy:(walks back in)Jude we both have the day off, want to go get some lunch?  
Quwest:Actually, I just asked her if she wanted to go to a movie!  
Tommy:(punchs Quwest... HARD)

Tommy:(punchs Quwest... HARD)  
(Quwest and Tommy start fighting and suddenly Jude stops them)  
Tommy:Jude, let me go I am going to kick his $$!  
Quwest:Only if I dont kick yours first!  
Jude:Quwest, shut up and leave!  
Quwest:Why, so you to can get all luvie duvie?  
Jude:Quwest, you know its not like that!  
Tommy:Jude, yes it is and I dont want to keep it a secret anymore!  
Quwest:I hope you guys have a happy life together!(storms out of the studio)  
Jude:Great Tommy! Now he can go and get you put in jail for saying that!  
Tommy:Well its true! And i wouldnt have said it if I didnt know what could happen!  
Jude:(a BIG smile crosses her face)Come here!  
Tommy:(walks over to Jude)Wha.. (Jude cuts him off by pulling him into a long, passionet kiss)  
Jude:Thanks! (walks out to her car and goes home)  
(the day before the party)  
Jude:(walks up to Tommys door and knocks)  
Tommy:Hey Baby!  
Jude:(Kisses him deeply)Hi honey!  
Tommy:(steps aside, lets Jude in and closes the door)Whats up?  
Jude:Nothing much. ( :Judes exsprssion)  
Tommy:What?  
Jude:Im just happy to be here with you.  
Tommy:(kisses Jude)Im happy to be with you too!  
Jude:Happy to hear that!  
Tommy:I love you.  
Jude:I love you to!  
Tommy:Call your mom...  
Jude:Why?  
Tommy:Tell her your pulling an all nighter at the studio and youll be home tomorrow before the party.  
Jude:Ohh, alright!(calls her mom and tells her)  
Tommy:(starts making out with Jude)  
(30 minutes later)  
Jude:Lets order some take out.  
Tommy:What do you want?  
Jude:I can eat anything with you by my side.  
Tommy:Chinese it is!  
Jude:(laughs histerically)  
(the next morning)  
Jude:(wakes up beside Tommy)Morning!  
Tommy:Goodmorning beautiful!  
Jude:(looks at her watch)AHH, I have to get home!  
Tommy:Why what time is it?  
Jude:11:13  
Tommy:Here, put your pants on!  
Jude:(runs out to her car after kissing Tommy goodby)  
(later at Judes house)  
Jude:Hi mom I cant talk now got to get ready for my birthday party!  
Mrs.Harrison:(laughs to herself)That girl is going to lose herself sooner or later!  
(upstairs 4:47pm)  
Jude:Mom I have to go bye!  
(Jude runs out to her car and drives to the studio)  
Jude:(walks inside)  
Tommy:Slow down you almost knocked me over!  
Jude:Sorry!(looks at Tommy in his tux)Tommy, look at you, what a hunk!  
Tommy:Jude, look at you, an angel!  
Jude:Thank you!(kisses Tommy passionatly)  
Georgia:(walks in)...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay ppls! I don't know if you will like this any better to those of you who wrote about it not being very good, SORRY! I wrote this whole thing a long time ago and I just want to get them at the same pace so I don't have to copy and paste, I can write it on my own! PLEASE, R&R!**

Georgia:(walks in)... Well well well! Jude must be having a great birthday.   
Jude:Welll, its ok.  
Tommy:HEYYYY!   
Jude:Just kidding!  
Georgia:Carry on.(walks into her office)  
(later, party time)  
Jude:Hi everyone, Im glad you all came to my party!Please enjoy the refreshments and have fun!(walks off stage)  
Tommy:Jude can I talk to you outside? ( Tommys expression)  
Jude:Okay?   
Tommy:(outside in the ally)I have a present for you!(kisses Jude)   
Jude:Thanks!(gives Tommy a questioning look)  
Tommy:(bends down and picks something up)Close your eyes!  
Jude:(closes eyes)  
Tommy:Okay open them!  
Jude:(opens her eyes to see a puppy chuwawa)AWWWWWWWWWW whats her name?   
Tommy:(hands Jude the dog)Shes yours so you have to name her!  
Jude:(kisses puppy)I'll name her... Tommy help me pick a name!  
Tommy:Save some kisses for me, and dont you think her name is a little long?   
Jude:Tommyyy! You know what I mean.  
Tommy:I think you should name her Hannah, after the name I chose for our first daughter!  
Jude:Okay, her name is Hannah,... wait WHAT!  
Tommy:Well, after we get married, I want to have kids.  
Jude:Yeah, but why have you already started picking names? You know I'm still a virgin!  
Tommy:I kind of called an adoption agency who imediantly accepted us.   
Jude:Tommy, are you serious?  
Tommy:YES!Why?   
Jude:Because I was thinking about talking to you about adopting!  
Tommy:So does that mean your okay with the fact that the baby is comeing in a week?

jude:uhhh yeah shes coming in a week tommy thats awesome!  
tommy:i know jude isnt this great!  
jude:yes of my god tommy i love you so much  
tommy:i bet i love you more!  
jude:oh so now we are plaing that game  
tommy:i dont know  
jude:fine i love you so much more  
tommy:oh really?  
jude:yes really  
tommy:i can prove i love you more  
jude:how?   
tommy:i loved you so much that i asked you to marry me!  
jude:that doesnt count  
tommy:oh really why not?  
jude:because... because it just doesnt!  
tommy:ha i got you!  
jude:ya suuuure  
tommy:your just scared to admit it  
jude:why would i be scared?  
tommy:cause you hate to lose  
jude:not half as much as you  
tommy:hey hey hey  
jude:i know its true  
tommy:okay just alittle  
jude smiled tommy was so cute and they were adopting a kid and getting married this is what she had always wanted for once her life was going great.  
jude:you know what?  
tommy:what?   
jude:im glad we went through everything we have  
tommy:and whys that?  
jude:cause it all has lead up to where we are right now  
tommy:you have a point  
jude:when dont i?  
tommy thought for a second then opened his mouth to say something but jude stopped him with a kiss a moment later they pulled away.  
jude:dont anwser that  
tommy:fine but you kno-  
jude rolled her eyes and kissed him again to shut him up.  
tommy:i forgot what i had to say...darn it!  
jude:thats what im here for baby

Tommy:(kisses Jude) I know but I will tell you when I figure out what it was I was goin to say!  
Jude:(laughs) Okay but now lets just get to work!  
Tommy thats a good idea, BUT I don't feel like working today so lets go shopping and find some stuff for thet baby!  
Jude:(as Tommy is pulling her out to the car) Fine but ur calling and telling G where we went!  
(Georgia bought back the studio, I forgot to mention that)  
Tommy:Fine she'll understand. We're new parents now she has to!  
(At the store)  
Tommy:(in a girly voice)OOOH look theres a sale!  
Jude: Tommy don't make me shut u up!  
Tommy I would like to see u do that!  
Jude:(was about to say somthin when she saw Speiderman walk up)  
Speed:Hey guys wuts up?  
Tommy:Nuthin much, and u?  
Speed:Same here. I'm just goin to meet up with Wally and Kyle.  
Jude:Oh thats cool we're just shopping for baby clothes!(Jude said this and watched Speeds face turn pale)  
Speed:You mean ur p p p pregnant?  
Jude:Haha no do i look like im pregnat?  
Speed:Uhh no but if you not pregant then way are you-  
Jude:Me and Tommy are adopting a kid right babe  
She look at Tommy who nodded and smiled.  
Tommy:We sure are  
He kissed her forehead and Speed rolled his eyes without ethier of them seeing.  
Jude:Well we should keep shopping  
Tommy:Yipee   
Jude ligtly nudged him to make him stop with the sarcasim he nudged her back and she did to Jude laughed alittle still trying to keep a straight face.  
Speed:Uh yeah well im gonna go  
Right as Speed walked away Tommy pushed jude lightly and she stumbled forward she got balnce and pushed him lightly also and he stopped himself from falling only because he hit a trash can Jude burst into laughter as Tommy walked over to her.  
Tommy:ha ha very funny  
jude:i know-you-and-bamm-and-  
She burst into laughter again and tommy rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.  
Jude:how are we going to be responsible parents we cant even behave in the mall  
Tommy:theres no shame in having fun  
Jude:yeah i guess

Tommy and Jude went shopping and found a lot of cute baby clothes. Tommy had the most fun because he loved to think about how he was going to be a father soon, he just wished it were a biological daughter. Jude loved shopping altogether and had fun also except for the fact that she didn't think she would be a good mom. They went to another store, American Emporium, and found some interesting clothes.

Tommy:Now lets go into that store it looks child friendly!  
Jude:Okay   
Tommy:(they walk in and he sees an out of date Lil' Tommy Q t-shirt in a size fit for a new born baby) Hey I like this t-shirt how about you?  
Jude:In your dreams, I am getting her a shirt with this face on it!(motions to her own face)  
Tommy:(secretly slips the shirt into the basket) Your right, what kid woulnd't want that beautiful face on their shirt?  
Jude: I don't know, lets look for some small outfits  
Tommy:Right behind you!  
(they finish shopping and pay then leave)  
Jude:(getting into the car) Okay now lets go to my moms house and see if she still has the crib and stroller she used with me!  
Tommy: IIGHT!

They drive to her old childhood home and found her mom in the living room reading.

Jude:they get to her moms house and walk in Mom are you hom?  
JM(Judes mom): Yes honney I am right here!  
Jude: Mom do you still have my stroller and crib?  
JM: Yes I do! I was hopeing you would ask!  
Jude:Great thanx mom!she gets it and Tommy loads it into the car  
Tommy:Thanks mom!  
JM: No problem!  
they leave and get back to their house and Jude gets a call on her cell while Tommy is putting the crib and stroller in the car  
Jude: Hello?   
: Hey Jude long time no see!   
Jude: OMG I cannot believe you called!

**AN: I wrote this whole story a while ago and it is a little farther on another site if you want to know that site, ask me and I will send you the direct link!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; RT Ricky's thoughts, JT Jude's thoughts, TT Tommy's thoughts**

: Well, you know me, showing up when people least expect it!

Jude: JAMES, what did you do? Last time you came back, you were running away from home!

Ricky: Well, this time it is to see the first love of my life and only love of my life!

Jude: Don't say that, you will meet a new girl someday!

Ricky: Nope, I am going to wait until you come to your senses and marry me!

Jude: I am engaged so back of!

Ricky: Come on Jude, we were planning to get married before I moved and you dumped me!

Jude: We were in the 8th grade!

Ricky: Doesn't mean we didn't love each other and know what we were doing.

Jude: Where are you?

Ricky: By a studio called G-Major, why?

Jude: Because I want to see you stupid!

Ricky: OH, I'll stay here, you come and meet me.

Jude: Okay.

they hang up and Jude walks over to Tommy

Tom: Hi sweetie.

Jude: Hi. I need the keys.

Tom: What for?

Jude: sarcastically I am running away and never coming back!

Tom: Seriously Jude, what do you need them for?

Jude: I am going to see an ex-boyfriend, now give me the keys.

Tom: I am coming, you think I am gonna let you go see a guy without me, let alone an ex-boyfriend!

Jude: Fine.

they get in the car and drive to g-major where Jude runs to Ricky and gives him a huge hug. Tommy walks over with a jealous look and stares Ricky down

Jude: Tom, this is Ricky, Ricky, this is Tommy.

Tom: rudely Hi.

Ricky: friendly Hi.

RT: So this is the new guy, well he doesn't know what's coming, if he thinks I am going to give her up without a fight

TT: Her ex, huh. Well, he looks more like a guy who came to town to get something back and I know what it is, he wants my Jude and he isn't gonna get her!

JT: WOW, they are staring each other down, Tom looks so jealous.

**A/N So, what do you think? Please tell me any suggestions you might have and R&R! Flares also help so tell me what you don't like too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This one is for Tommy4eva and Duddley111 you to are really kind and I really appreciate it!**

After the stare down, Ricky suggested he take Jude and Tommy to dinner and at that, Tommy got very mad.

Tommy: Nonsense, I will take you two and treat you to lunch.

Ricky: Please, I insist, it is the least I can do after leaving Jude in such an awful fix.

Tommy: Jude is MY fiancé and you are her guest so I should pay.

Ricky: Jude is MY best friend and you are her boyfriend so let me pay.

Tommy: I am her FIANCE and you two haven't seen each other in a while, so let me pay while you to catch up.

Ricky: started to say something but was cut off by Jude

Jude: How about you two stop fighting and I pay? Now, both of you get into a car and lets go eat.

Tom&Ricky: FINE.

Jude got in the car with Ricky after talking with Tommy for a few moments to persuade him to let her and they drove to a fancy French restaurant. Jude caught up with Ricky and learned that he is now going to be a big-time director on a couple of movies. Jude also learned that the way to make Tommy jealous was to sit on Ricky's side of the table, not his. Later that night they parted after dropping Ricky off at Jude's childhood home to stay instead of paying for a hotel and drove back to Tommy and Jude's house.

Tommy: Jude, why was that creep looking at you like that during dinner?

Jude: He is not a creep and it was because we had made a joke in the car that neither of us wanted to forget, now are you going to take a shower?

Tommy: thinking of what the possibilities are if Jude gets in with him Yes.

Jude: Well then wait for me!

Tommy: smirks to himself Okay, Honey, I will.

Jude and Tommy take their shower and make out while in the shower for about 20 minutes then gat out. Jude puts on a pair of Tommy's boxers and a wife beater and Tommy just puts on some boxers, Jude rolls up his boxers to where they look like short-shorts and Tommy smiles.

Tommy: You know that when you do that, it gives me needs.

Jude: Oh yeah, well how about we make some popcorn, watch a movie, and maybe do some other things.

Jude goes to Tommy's huge movie collection and picks out a movie, Stick It, while Tommy fixes popcorn. Finally they sit down and watch the movie. Tommy is sitting on the couch and Jude is lying down with her head in his lap when they realize it has started to rain. Jude immediately sits up and clings to Tommy when she hears lightning. Then, she looks at him and he kisses her passionately and she kisses him back. They make out for about and hour before Tommy starts to pull his shirt off of her and Jude doesn't do a thing to stop him. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

**A/N So, how do you like the cliffhanger? Please R&R and tell me how you want it to go, any suggestions are welcome! Flamers too, I like to know what I am doing wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Peoples, wait 'till Wednesday, Friday, or the weekend for a new chap bcuz I can't post with all of my homework during the week! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I am still happy to know where you want me to take the story okay! So lemme know if you want something like a character from another show coming in to happen! Also tell me if you want me to start with the wedding sooner or later, but keep in mind that I have to post about the planning of the wedding unless they elope!**


	6. The Ex's

**A/N Another chapter for Tommy4eva and Duddley111**

Jude goes to Tommy's huge movie collection and picks out a movie, Stick It, while Tommy fixes popcorn. Finally they sit down and watch the movie. Tommy is sitting on the couch and Jude is lying down with her head in his lap when they realize it has started to rain. Jude immediately sits up and clings to Tommy when she hears lightning. Then, she looks at him and he kisses her passionately and she kisses him back. They make out for about and hour before Tommy starts to pull his shirt off of her and Jude doesn't do a thing to stop him. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door, so Jude gets up and puts her shirt back on and Tommy goes into the kitchen to make more popcorn.

Jude: walks to the door and answers to find two soaking wet ex-boyfriends, a soaking wet Sadie, and a soaking wet Brook from Tommy's past Well, look at this group!

Tommy walks out in a shirt that he found that was clean in the laundry room next to the kitchen.

Tommy: Whoa, it's like all our exes are coming back nowadays.

Jude: I know. I think they just can't get enough of us! Jude stepped aside to let them all in

After they were all dry and in borrowed clothes, Jude and Tommy sat at a table with Shay, Sadie, Ricky, and Brooke. Tommy didn't know it but Jude was very uncomfortable. I mean, wouldn't you be if two of your ex-boyfriends showed up at your new house? Jude finally gained courage to speak, "So, what do you all want?" Sadie answered first.

"I came to tell you that mom and dad are getting back together," Jude sighed in relief that her sister was not planning a plot to get Tommy back. . . . . . Or at least not as far as she could tell. Ricky was next to speak.

"I came to see you, I haven't seen you in a few years, and I'd like to see you more often." Jude sighed in relief again as Brooke began to speak.

"I came to invite Tommy and you to my wedding to Mr. Eric Neilson. We want you there because I thought you were pretty nice when I met you, and I figured that you might like to come and Tommy can come just because he is engaged to you. . . . or at least that ring on your finger says he is." Jude chuckled and turned to Shay.

"I came to get you back," Shay's face was plain and simple he got straight to the point and that kind of scared Jude. Tommy stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Shay, I am engaged and I have a daughter on the way. How could you for even one second think I would give you a chance?"

"All I know is that I love you and I will do anything to have you back with me. Jude we belong together and you know that! I love you and I know you feel the same."

**A/N**

**That's all for now, hope yall like it!**


End file.
